


Ace of Spades

by Deadhorse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Dave, Black romance | Kisemesis, Blackrom, M/M, Trans Dave, Xeno, au where humans and trolls live together + no game, cheesy af title, stupid slumber party games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is asexual, and finds himself unable to pail with his kick ass girlfriend, despite her kick ass-ness. And just when Terezi thinks she understands the complexity of human sexuality, Dave drops the bombshell right before Vriska's "party" that he's only comfortable with pailing his kisemesis. Oh well, aliens are still as strange as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Spades

Terezi was puzzled. She wanted to support her matesprite, but she couldn't help feeling stumped. Dave was cuddling with her before they left for Vriska's "party". She could smell her wicked intention; the only reason she was going was to investigate. Dave had been so nervous to talk her, but he needed to let her know as soon as possible, in case anything happened.

He had just explained to her, while yes he was uncomfortable with pailing with her, he wouldn't be with his kisemesis. Or, that's what he was going to figure out soon. Dave was looking at her with his delicious, red eyes, waiting for a response. Terezi simply sighed, and said, "If you want to fuck the clown, go for it".

Dave smirked, and pulled himself closer to Terezi. She put an arm around him and relaxed. Yeah, she still didn't get it, but she trusted Dave.

 

Terezi definitely didn't regret going to Vriska's, although Dave couldn't really say the same. As soon as everyone had arrived, she brought an empty bottle and a die out. Twelve trolls and humans sat in a circle; if you could call it that, no one wanted to be next to the new red pair, as Gamzee's teasing hands couldn't seem to leave Tavros alone. Rose and Kanaya were MIA, although not many were surprised. Vriska didn't want her ex-kisemesis Equius in her hive at all, and frankly, no one wanted him or Eridan spoiling the fun.

"I'm sure aaaaaaaall of you know the rules of this game, but I decided to put my own twist to it!" Vriska said excitedly, probably too excited for Dave's comfort. Everyone knew she had something up her sleeve, maybe that's why Rose and Kanaya didn't show. "This is somewhat a combination of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, although I'm making it eight minutes."

It was all Dave could do to keep from groaning out loud. Terezi reassuringly held his hand.

"If you roll a one, all you have to do is kiss the person that the bottle landed on. Every roll after that gets spicier and spicier! Questions? No? Let the game begin."

"Wait," Terezi said, "Shouldn't there be a punishment if someone can't do the spicy stuff?"

"Oh, right! Mr. Cool Guy." Dave felt a little embarrassed for having Terezi speak for him, but he's glad she did. "Ummmmmmmm, losers have to kiss Eridan once the game's over."

If Dave managed to somehow roll a six, he debated if it would be worth skipping out if he had to kiss that angsty fish boy. Well, the chances of rolling a six weren't too high, but he still worried a little.

Vriska decided to go first. The bottle spinned in place until it slowed down and landed on Sollux. Vriska chuckled, but Sollux sighed and muttered something. She let him do the honor of rolling the die, which it happened to land on three.

"Three's making out right?" Sollux said disappointingly.

"Sure is, bee brain," she answered as she leaned in and went straight for the kill. It was odd to watch, and Dave wondered how they didn't feel any black feelings for the other. Oh well, not his business.

 

Time passed slowly. No one rolled a six yet, and the most action anyone got was some making out and some groping. The bottle hadn't landed on Dave yet, to his relief. Karkat just kissed Gamzee (an unrare sight for them all), and Gamzee took his slender hands off Tavros long enough to spin the bottle. And just Dave's luck, it landed on him. This entire time Dave had been ignoring the creep, him seemingly doing the same. Gamzee held Dave's eyes as he rolled the die, and while Dave hated him very much so, he couldn't help from thinking how hot he looked right now. Dave was too mesmerized by his eyes to notice the uproar in the room at first. But by Gamzee's smile it was all too obvious what number he rolled.

"You two can go do your thing in that closet down the hall, unless Dave chickens out. Or if Tavros wants to join, I would willingly bend the rules for that lovely sight." Vriska winked at Tavros, and Dave swore he heard a whimper from the poor guy. Vriska grinned and turned to him, "So what'll it be, Dave?"

"I'll go," he answered. "Let your grope doll go for a second and come on, Gam." Tavros looked offended, but he couldn't deny Gamzee was very... touchy today.

Dave's heart was beating fast as Vriska locked the door behind them. His binder was starting to constrict a little, the cramped space of the closet not helping at all.

"Have fuuuuuuuun!" she said, leaving the two hate mates alone.

They stood in silence for a moment. Due to tight space, Gamzee was right against Dave, his breath on his neck driving him crazy. His neck, his body felt super sensitive today. He couldn't let the juggalo know how much he fantasized about this, or how much he craved him.

"Keep your fucking gross breath off of me," Dave said.

Gamzee ignored that and asked, "Do you wanna, all up and do somethin? A motherfucker wants to respect your boundaries and all, but I'm curious hatebro."

"Wow, you seem vanilla today, I thought you'd just straight up and plow me." Dave knew black relationships involved some form of boundaries, but he didn't know how to go about saying "I want your dick" without coming off as desperate. Plus, how do you even say that to someone you loathe?

"Oh, so is that what this motherfucker wants? What a miracle filled day."

For most of his life, Dave had been repulsed by sex. But now, all he could focus on Gamzee's hands, which were pulling off his shirt. In a way he felt like a failure, never able to keep his mind straight about what he wants and what he doesn't. It took him months to decide if he wanted to go on T, and even now he still wasn't sure if he liked the changes. Gamzee let him take his binder off, not quite sure how to do it himself. Dave pulled it over his head as quick as he could. His hate mate immediately seized his breasts, groping them and letting his thumbs brush against his nipples. Dave bit his lip to keep from making a sound, but didn't have to for long as Gamzee's mouth collided with his. Gamzee pulled away along with his hands.

"I want to hear every dirty sound you make, slut." Dave gasped as Gamzee pushed him down to his knees. Dave really didn't like the dirty talk, but he didn't say anything, afraid that he might stop everything. Gamzee pulled his pants down enough for his bulge to slip out. "And you're going to take those sinful shades off, bro."

Gamzee could probably see better in the dark closet than Dave could, even without his shades. The sick fuck probably wanted him to keep eye contact while he gave him head. He complied, though, putting his glasses in his pocket. Gamzee's bulge twitched eagerly as Dave took hold of it. He kissed the thin tip, then put his mouth around the first two inches. Gamzee moaned softly as he ran his tongue along his length. He wasn't really sure what he was doing since he only ever saw blowjobs in Bro's weird porn, but he guessed he was doing a good job from his kisemesis' sounds. He began taking more in, until Gamzee grabbed his hair and thrusted into his mouth. Dave chocked and gagged, clearly never deepthroating something, but that seemed to turn the sadistic clown on more. 

"Motherfuck," he moaned, thrusting two more times into Dave's mouth. He let him take a minute to catch his breath.

"What the shit? Are you trying to kill me?" Dave yelled, a little winded.

"A little deepthroating ain't kill nobody yet, hatebro." Dave shivered when he said "yet", wondering if the Clown Posse freak would really kill him via tentacle.

Despite the pain in his throat, though, Dave went back to sucking him off. Gamzee grabbed his hair again, but didn't choke him this time. One of Dave's hands stroked what he couldn't get into his mouth, the other trailing between Gamzee's thighs. He rubbed his fingertips in circles on the lips of his nook, Gamzee's hold onto Dave's hair becoming tighter. When Dave pushed a finger inside, he let out a louder moan compared to the others, just in time to hear a knock on the door.

"Hey boys!" Vriska's unexpected voice made the two freeze. "Sounds like you're having fun in there, do you guys need more time?"

Dave tried to pull off, but Gamzee's grip held him in place. "Motherfuckin yeah, this guy just can't stop moanin and begging for me. Worshipping me like I'm some pailin Messiah."

"Oh, how out-of-character, Dave! I'll leave the door unlocked for whenever you want to come out." The lock clicked, and the two listened to Vriska walk away.

"Get your filthy fingers out of me," Gamzee spat, harshly pushing Dave off and onto his back.

 

Terezi could smell Dave's arousal from there, and it was almost enough to drive her bulge out. Nepeta having a handful of her ass wasn't helping that at all. She hoped Dave would come back with Vriska so they could go home, but she came back alone. This was becoming too much for her to bear.

 

Dave laid completely naked underneath Gamzee, his breath hitching when he lightly pinched his clit. Gamzee kissed his neck and sucked on his collarbone.

"You like that?" he asked, pinching Dave's clit harder. Dave could only answer with a loud moan. His lips were swollen, almost painfully, and throbbing with need. Gamzee continued to tease, gently brushing his finger over Dave's nook, then going back to playing with his clit.

"Jesus fucking Christ, just fuck me please," Dave begged.

"If you say so, whore." Gamzee grinned, his eyes never leaving Dave's as he positioned himself. Without bothering to wait, he thrusted himself halfway into his hatebro. Dave screamed at being painfully stretched so quick, hoping no one outside heard him. But he knew it was a false hope.

"Woah, motherfucker you're tight. Such a fucking miracle from a slut." 

"Yeah, wonder why I'm so freaking tight, asshole." At that, Gamzee flipped him around on his knees and thrusted without warning.

"I don't want to see your ugly face when I fuck you." Dave's screams died down a bit, but he was still loud enough for everyone to hear. Everything burned and hurt, but slowly he was adjusting. Gamzee could only fit about three quarters in, his bulge too big for the poor human even if he was stretched previously. Gamzee dug his claws into Dave's sides as he ground into him.

When Gamzee regained control of himself, he slowed his pace down dramatically. Dave wasn't able to move with Gamzee's pterodactyl claws digging into his skin. "Gamzee-"

"I want you to beg for it," he growled. "I want you to need my bulge, to the point you can't ignore me anymore." Dave shivered, realizing his faults as a kisemesis. He had never experienced black romance before Gamzee, so when he wasn't sure what to do he'd just ignore the guy. But that doesn't mean he's going to beg; not immediately, at least.

"I'd rather watch Equius get off to Karkat's orders."

Gamzee slapped his ass, the sound echoing through the tight space. Dave moaned, but wasn't ready to give into defeat yet.

"I can sit here all day motherfucker," Gamzee whispered in Dave's ear, before biting his shoulder. He cried out, rolling his hips when his hate mate was distracted. Gamzee growled and groaned, his own self control was diminishing. All he could think about was ramming into Dave's nook.

"Ahh, fuck," Dave moaned as Gamzee's claws raked down his torso.

"Beg. Or I'll motherfuckin make sure you can't walk out of here." Dave shivered, reaching his limited.

"P...please," he whispered.

"I can't up and hear you like that. Make good and sure everyone outside can hear you too." Gamzee began slowly pulling out, whispering "tick, tock".

"Please!" he screamed, everything becoming unbearable. Gamzee rammed almost all the way into him, both of them screaming in pleasure. Gamzee came after that thrust, but kept going at a fast pace to get Dave to orgasm. Dave could barely hold himself up, his chest was touching the floor. At this point Gamzee was the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

Dave orgasmed while saying Gamzee's name. The sound of panting filled the closet. Gamzee pulled out when he felt his bulge shrink back into its sheath. Purple, sticky genetic material leaked out of Dave's nook. Thank god his pants were dark, in case more leaked.

Gamzee had a dopey smile on his face as he got dressed and left. But all you could see on Dave's face was a flush and absolute misery. While he did enjoy it; his face, his neck, back and hips and everything was exhausted and sore. He'd make sure he brought a strap on the next time they fucked. At least, this was better than kissing Eridan.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries from all the unintentional OOCness*
> 
> This was my first time writing a blackrom fanfic, I hope I did good. Have a great day~


End file.
